Rika's Roanapur Adventure!
by Draco38
Summary: This story happens during Chapter 24 of Time Trax, my Highschool of the DEAD story when Rika, Tajima and Yuriko go looking for weapons and supplies. A/U


This story happens during Chapter 24 of Time Trax when Rika, Tajima and Yuriko go looking for weapons and supplies.

* * *

_About 2 months before Z-Day in Japan:_

It had taken the trio over twenty-four hours travel time to reach Bangkok, Thailand. They left Haneda airport late in the evening and flown to Manila to change planes and continue on to Darwin, Australia. After a layover of several hours, the next flight took them to Singapore and then on to Bangkok itself. They could have flown straight through, but Rika and Yuriko felt the round-a-bout route was better for them just in case someone made a note of their travels.

The sun was going down when they arrived, so they stayed their first night in Thailand at a hotel on the airport grounds. Getting up early the next morning, they picked up a black American SUV at the rental service and started their drive south.

"I think the landscape is quite pretty, don't you, Rika-san?" Yuriko said several hours into the trip.

"Not bad," the policewoman replied. "I would hate to have to hump around in that jungle on a mission though."

Yuriko smiled as Tajima, Rika's partner, chuckled. She enjoyed the police officers company and respected them to no end. She was very aware they were taking a risk coming on this trip with her. If their commanders learned what their group was up to, it could cost them their jobs and maybe more.

"Well, hopefully we will be able to get our business conducted quickly and be on our way home soon," the ex-stockbroker said.

"I'm glad Roanapur has at least one good hotel," Rika said. "I really hate to stay in a city with such a reputation, but I'm told the Sanken Palace is safe enough."

"As safe as a hotel can be in a place like this," Tajima muttered.

Rika smirked, "Manila's bad enough, but they say Roanapur is as bad as Saigon was before the end of the Vietnam War. I'm glad we were able to bring some carry pieces, I just wish we had more ammo."

Through her connections, Rika had arranged to meet some Thai commandos she was acquainted with the night before. They provided her and Tajima with a couple of Taurus 9mm pistols and two extra full magazines each. The woman knew if they got into a firefight though, the ammo would last mere minutes.

"Hopefully your roles as bodyguards will only be for visual effect," Yuriko said with a smile.

"I wonder…" the purple-haired woman said as Tajima slowed to a stop at a metal framed bridge that was the border to the city. They all looked up as the hangman's noose tied to the cross beam, swung gently in the breeze.

000

Rika was restless and had not slept much overnight. She had been up several times in the living room of the suite they were in, looking out the windows listening to the sounds of the city. That, and the sound of gunfire.

She had stood on the balcony as automatic weapons chattered in the distance. Once she watched through a monocular spotting scope, as several blocks away she saw two men gunned down and left dead in an ally.

_Where the hell are the police?_ she wondered. Then she realized the gang that just killed the men were walking to a police car and handing the man behind the wheel a package, before the car drove away. She'd heard Roanapur was bad, but this was beyond what she could comprehend. _What have I gotten Yuriko into?_ she thought as the other woman came onto the balcony with her as the sun came up.

"Is it very bad?" the older woman asked.

Rika nodded, "Worse than I thought. We need to get our business done and get out of here as soon as we can, Yuriko."

"It will be mid-day before we can see this Mr. Leroy though," the purple-haired woman replied. "Your friends warned us not to travel the highways at night so it will be at least tomorrow before we can leave. For now let's call room service and get breakfast, then rest a while longer before venturing out."

Rika nodded and followed her friend back into the hotel room.

000

Revy groaned as she rolled over to look at her partner sitting on the bed next to her. Taking the cigarette he was holding out, she sat up and stretched before leaning against him. "Why are you waking me up so fucking early, Rock?" she asked as she sucked on the smoke.

The Japanese salaryman chuckled, "Good morning to you too, and by the way, it's almost noon. Richie Leroy called; he has a job for us if you feel like it. Since Dutch has the boat down for repairs I thought it would be a good way to pull in a little extra cash for the two of us."

"Hmmm," she hummed. "What the deal?"

"Escort some people around town that want to buy some items. Leroy said he thought it was right up our ally, but that was all he said."

The gunslinger grunted and got up before stretching again. Padding towards the bath, she stopped in the door and dropped her underwear. Picking them up, she shot them like a rubber band at her partner as she said, "Find me some clean ones, Rocky-baby. I'm going to grab a quick shower."

"Don't need help do you?" he called in return as he snatched the fabric missile out of the air.

She flipped him the bird and laughed as she turned on the water.

The couple had been semi-cohabitating for over a year now; they still kept their separate apartments since both needed 'space' once in a while. Rock dug through the pile of clothes on Revy's dresser until he came up with a clean pair.

"We need to do laundry tomorrow," he told her as she came out of the shower rubbing her hair with a towel.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied as she hung the wet cloth around his neck and snagged her panties from his hand. "Tell you what, you handle that while…I take a nap maybe?"

She was rewarded by a pinch on the butt as she bent over to step into her underwear. "Hey!" she exclaimed as she took a light swing at him with her fists.

He defended himself by grabbing her wrists and pulled her close. They stood like that for a moment before sharing a quick kiss. His prize won, Rock let her go to finish dressing.

"All he said was an escort job?" Revy asked as she checked the loads in her Cutlass Specials.

Rock nodded, "Just said it should be an easy take. He's tied up and all the people really need is to be shown around and introduced to a few people. Didn't say introduced to who, but I guess we should know them."

Revy grunted as she walked out the door with him following. They rattled down the stairs to the street where the Lagoon Company's red GTO sat waiting.

"Whatever," she said as she climbed in. "Easy money is easy money, and if I have to shoot a few people in the meantime…it don't bother me."

Rock shook his head as he fired off the big V8 motor. He would always rather avoid trouble, but he knew Revy gravitated to it. He pulled away from the curb and pressed down hard enough on the gas pedal to squeal the tires as they picked up speed.

He had not driven much before coming to the city of sin, but he found himself enjoying the speed and power of the old muscle car more and more. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Revy smirking at him as they raced down the street.

000

Yuriko was sitting in a chair across the desk from the information broker, while Rika and Tajima stood behind and to either side of her.

Leroy was explaining his position to the trio, "I assure you, the pair I have coming to escort you are top-notch. You will be as safe with them as you are anywhere."

Yuriko smiled, "I'm sure we will be able to trust you judgment, Leroy-san, but please understand my associates are concerned with our well-being."

There was a knock at the door and Leroy said, "AH! There they are now! Come on in!"

The door opened to admit a woman with auburn hair tied into a ponytail, dressed in combat boots, cutoff jeans and a black tank top. She also wore a pair of silver pistols, tucked under each arm. Her right shoulder and arm were covered in a 'tribal' style tattoo. Behind her was, surprisingly, a Japanese man wearing in a dress shirt and tie with slacks.

"Yo Leroy," the woman said in English. "Here we are, what'cha need?"

The man behind the desk visibly swallowed as he stood up to greet the newcomers. "Hey Revy," he replied with a smile. "Afternoon Rock, these are the customers I told you about. I thought you might be best suited for this job."

The salaryman turned to the Japanese and bowed with respect, speaking to them in his native tongue, -_"Greetings, My name is Rock from the Lagoon Couriers Company. How can we be of service today?"-_

Yuriko stood and bowed slightly in return, -_"Good afternoon__,__ Rock-san. I am Yuriko and these are my associates Minami-san and Tajima-san. Leroy-san told us you might be able to help find and buy some supplies we need."-_

Rock paused for a moment at the woman's name before nodding, -_"Ah if I may ask, do you all speak English? My partner is not up to speed on Japanese yet."-_

"Certainly," Yuriko said, switching languages. "We are all fluent."

"Good," Rock said with a smile. "Please allow me to introduce to you my partner Revy."

"Yo," the tattooed woman said from where she leaned on the front of Leroy's desk, arms crossed in front of her. Her eyes drifted across the trio, analyzing them for threats.

"Good afternoon to you, Revy-san," Yuriko said with a smile, as she bowed slightly to the gunslinger. Behind her the bodyguards bowed slightly also.

Revy's eyes narrowed as she noticed the female guard's eyes. Even though the woman wore a shooter's version of sunglasses, Revy could tell the purpled-haired woman's focus never left her during the bow. She looked the pair over carefully. _Dress pants and coats with button-up shirts,_ she thought. _But they look more like they would rather be in combat fatigues…I got a funny feeling about these two._

"If I might know what kind of items you are looking for…" Rock asked in the polite way of his.

Rika took a list out of her pocket and handed it to him as she said, "If you can help us we would like to try to deal with as few people as possible. I understand this might not be a one stop shopping trip."

Rock read over the list before frowning and glancing at Leroy and Revy, "Well this is quite an extensive list…I think I have an idea of who can supply these items, but I doubt they will have everything in stock today."

"Oh it does not have to be fulfilled today, Rock-san," the beautiful Yuriko said. "In fact we don't need it for quite some time, early April is our deadline."

"So two months?" he asked. "I'm sure that is doable. What about transport of the goods?"

"I would be open to your suggestions," she told him. "If we need to arrange it ourselves so be it, but Leroy-san felt you could handle this also. It will need to go by sea though."

Curiosity getting the best of her, Revy stepped over and took the list from Rock's hands. "Holy shit," she exclaimed. "What the hell do you wanna do…start a war?"

Musical laughter poured from Yuriko's mouth, "Oh no, Revy-san! Just think of us as a group that wants to survive a coming disaster."

Revy stared at the woman for a minute while Rock handed the list back to Rika. "Rock, let's step the fuck outside for a minute," the gunslinger said.

"Please excuse us while we discuss this," he told the guests as he followed Revy into the hall. Exiting through the door, she led him down the hall to a window that looked out over the ally between buildings. They both lit smokes before she spoke up.

"What the fuck do you think this is about? We've got a beauty queen and a pair of guards that smell like cops wanting to buy enough guns and ammo to start World War Three."

Rock shook his head, "I don't know why they want them, but I do know that woman is Yuriko Takagi, wife of a very powerful Japanese Right-Wing politician."

Revy frowned, "Not that I give a shit, but are they trying to overthrow the Jap government?"

Rock shook his head again, "I don't think so, right-wingers in Japan are loyalists, but want their government influenced less by other countries like the US. Something else is going on here." Taking another drag of his cigarette, he asked, "You want to pass on this one?"

She thought for a moment and then shook her head, "Nah, if all they want to do is pay us to do a show and tell, that's good for us. I don't really care what they want the guns for, it's just strange."

He nodded and tossed his butt out the window before starting back to Leroy's office. They entered and Rock bowed to the trio again.

"I think we will be able to help you," he said.

000

After settling with Leroy, the group was standing on the street next to the black SUV.

"I'll ride shotgun," Revy said. "Just go where I tell you to," she told Tajima as he got in the driver's seat.

Rika had Yuriko get in the middle of the back seat, as she got in behind her partner. Rock crawled in on the other side of Yuriko behind Revy. Rika picked her spot carefully, keeping the Lagoon gunslinger at an angle she could draw on her if she had toand the auburn haired woman knew it. She watched Rika out of the corner of her eyes with a smirk on her face as they settled in the truck.

"Go that a-way about six blocks and hang a right," Revy told Tajima.

As they headed down the street, Yuriko turned to Rock, "So Rock-san, how did a nice looking young man like you end up in Roanapur?"

Rock blushed as Revy laughed, "I was working for a Tokyo company and was sent on a mission to hand deliver some important data. The ship I was on had a run in with Lagoon Company, who wanted the data for a client of theirs."

Revy laughed again, "Jis fess up, Rock! We robbed you and then I took you hostage trying to get some extra money out of you. He was worthless though."

Rock chuckled, "Well first one thing led to another and instead of going home, I ended up working for the very people that kidnapped me."

"Oh my!" Yuriko said, as she laughed lightly. "So after all that you became partners? That must be some story."

Tajima turned right where Revy told him to, but before he picked up speed again she held out her hand.

"Hold up dude, something's going on up here," she said.

Looking out the windshield they saw several people in white hospital scrubs dragging what seemed to be body bags across the street. A white van that said 'UG Pork' on the side had its cargo door open and a young woman dressed like a Gothic Lolita was directing the workers.

"Stop here a sec," Revy said as she rolled down the window. Hanging her head out, she called out to the Goth girl, "Hey scary chic! What's going on?"

Glaring at her, the 'scary chic' walked over to the SUV. She looked in and scanned the passengers with half-lidded, dead looking eyes.

"**Someone…hit…some Triad…people,"** she told Revy in a tinny mechanical voice.

Rika could see scars around the young woman's neck and she was wearing a vocoder on a choker. _Somebody did their damnedest to try to cut her throat,_ Rika thought.

"**Hello…Rock…"** the Goth woman said, as a grin split her face.

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Rock replied, "Um, hello Sawyer. How are you doing today?"

"**Better…now…"** she replied as she wrinkled her nose at him.

"Hey creepy," Revy said suddenly very serious. "Just because I let you get away with your Halloween prank, don't push it too far. Let's go dude."

The Goth woman stepped back away from the truck, her grin turning vicious as she focused on the gunslinger again. She raised her right hand and wiggled her fingers in goodbye to Rock as Tajima slowly pulled away.

"Friend?" Yuriko asked as Rock blew out a breath he had been holding.

"Acquaintance," Rock replied.

"Creepy freak," Revy muttered under her breath as she lit a cigarette.

Rika touched Yuriko lightly on the arm and held up her cigar box. "You mind?" she asked.

"No go ahead, Rika-san, I'm sure you need it," the woman replied.

Revy smirked as Rika lit her smoke after rolling down the window. _She's twitchy,_ Revy thought. _She don't like a bunch of strange people being around Miss. Prissy Pants._ _She's used to being in control and she has none here._ She glanced at the driver as her thoughts continued, _He, on the other hand, is used to her running things and is cool with it for now._

They soon approached the last turn, which led them up a hill on the outskirts of the city. At the top was a pretty, old church with several out buildings around it. Stopping in the front drive, everyone got out and Revy walked to the front doors, which she began to beat on and yell.

"YO, Old Bitch! Open up! It's Rock and Rebecca!"

The heavy door opened to reveal a disgruntled looking blond nun with purple sunglasses on. "How many times do I got to tell you not to make so much fucking noise! This is a church, goddamnit!"

"Shut up, ya skank! We're here to see Yolanda, we got business for her," Revy said as a young priest also walked out. "Now here's somebody I would rather deal with! How ya doing, Rico ol'boy!"

With this she put the young man in a headlock and gave him a noogie, as he blushed bright red.

"He…hey Revy! Hi Rock!" he said as he worked his way out of the woman's hold. He was a good looking young man with a bright smile on his face. Turning to the blond he said, "Mother Superior said to bring them to the meeting room, Big Sis."

"That's Sister Eda you idiot, aren't you ever gonna get that right?" the nun said before finally focusing on the Japanese trio before her. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned them over, looking for threats. "Come on, follow me," she told the group as she started inside.

She took them through the chapel to a room in the back that had a pair of couches with a coffee table between them.

Revy leaned against the wall as Sister Eda took up a position at the end of the one couch and motioned for them to sit on the other.

"How you been, Romeo, you getting tired of this wore out bitch yet?" Eda asked Rock after he seated Yuriko.

"Yo Eda," Revy growled. "I've told you before, fucking shut that shit up…or else…"

"Or else what?" Eda growled in return as the air in the room suddenly got heavy.

In a flash Revy had one of her silver guns in her right hand and pointed at the nun's forehead. Just as quickly the nun had pulled a black Glock pistol from under her arm and had it focused on Revy's forehead.

Rika reacted quickly, one hand on Yuriko's shoulder to shove her out of the way, the other behind her back, starting to draw the Taurus she was carrying.

That was a far as she got. Before she could even clear the holster, she was looking down the barrel of Revy's second gun. Her eyes widened as both gunslingers heads swiveled to focus on her.

"Yo sis, you ain't involved in this and nether is your partner," Revy told her. "You've been twitchy ever since we started on this run. Just chill-out, your lady ain't in no danger."

Rika relaxed and nodded as Yuriko patted her hand where it lay on the purple-haired woman's shoulder. "It's alright, Rika-san," she said. "I think the ladies are just being enthusiastic."

Revy chuckled as Eda snorted. The Lagoon gunwoman put the piece she had on Rika away, her other hand never wavering.

"How many times have I told the two of you not to act this way in the church," someone said sternly from the doorway across the room from them.

A much older woman, dressed in a nun's habit like Sister Eda, was standing there. She wore an eye patch over her right eye and had a heavy bearing of authority about her. As she strolled across the floor, Revy and Eda both frowned and put their guns away.

Rock and Yuriko got up and bowed slightly as the old nun stopped across the coffee table from them.

"Good afternoon, sister. I would like to introduce you to Ms. Yuriko and her associates. They are in need of your unique services," Rock said. "Yuriko-san this is Sister Yolanda, the Mother Superior here."

"Good afternoon," the old nun said as she sat down. "Could I offer you some tea?"

"Why thank you, that would be lovely," Yuriko responded.

"One thing you can say is, Sister Yolanda serves a very fine cup of tea," Rock told the purple-haired woman.

"So what can we do for you today?" the old woman asked as the young priest came in with a tea service.

"The lady is looking to fill a bill of goods I think you can supply," Rock told her as he held his hand out for the list Rika had in her pocket. Taking it he passed it to the nun as Rico placed cups on the table before them.

Yolanda hummed several times as she read the paper with Eda looking over her shoulder, "That is quite a large order I must say. I will tell you now, we do not have anywhere near this much in stock."

"Rock-san told me he did not think you would, but we are not in that much of a rush. I would like the items on hand by the end of March for delivery by the second week of April," Yuriko told her.

"Would Dutch be handling delivery, young man?" Yolanda asked Rock.

"I'm not sure yet where the merchandise would be going," he replied as he looked to Yuriko.

"Its final destination will be a small island in the Pacific, south of Japan," the woman told them. "Travel by air is not possible to the island."

"That would be out of the _Lagoon's_ range, plus I think the amounts are far too much for our cargo spaces," Rock said. "If you want I should be able to find and set up transport by a cargo vessel for you."

"Which is why you were recommended to us, Rock-san," Yuriko said with a smile. "The question is now, how much is this going to cost?"

After thinking a few more minutes Yolanda quoted a price that even made Revy flinch.

_That's four times what it would cost new,_ Rika thought.

"Oh my…" Yuriko said with a light laugh.

"This is very good tea today, Sister Yolanda," Rock said as he sipped at his cup.

The old nun smirked at the salaryman as Revy pushed off from the wall. The Lagoon gunwoman glanced at Eda and walked behind Tajima. "Stick with your lady," Revy muttered to him as she passed and motioned for Rika to follow her, the blond nun in tow.

Rika frowned for a second and then nodded to her partner. The three women left by way they had come in. Revy glanced back as Rika closed the meeting room door behind them.

"I'm getting bored and now Rock is going to start one of his long winded negotiations," Revy said as she looked at the other two women before focusing on Eda. "Where's the liquor, bitch; I need a drink."

The nun frowned as she walked over the speaker's podium. Stepping behind it she pulled out a bottle of Jim Beam and three tumblers. "I guess I'll have to put this on your tab?" she asked Revy with a sneer.

"Fuck that," Revy replied. "Put it on the lady's bill. You're gonna make a mint on this even after Rocky-boy gets done."

Eda set the glasses on the offering table and poured them almost full. Rika hesitated for a moment, but picked up her glass and knocked it back in one gulp.

Revy, seeming to approve of this action, smirked before she and Eda did the same and the nun filled the glasses again. "I thought maybe you could use one or two," Revy told Rika. "You're wound up tight watching over your boss. I don't blame you, but chill out, everything's cool."

"Excuse me for being concerned," Rika replied. "I tend to get that way when people I don't know suddenly draw down on each other."

Revy laughed as Eda smirked. "That shit happens all the time around here," Eda said. "You must not get much action where you're from."

"Most of my action is at long distance," Rika said. "This trip is a special case."

"Sniper, huh?" Revy said. "Yeah you got the look for it. Your boyfriend must be your spotter. He waits for your cue before doing anything I noticed."

Rika simply shrugged, not really wanting to give out more information.

They all turned towards the meeting room door as it opened and Yuriko followed by Rock and Tajima came out.

"Oh, now I see where you ladies got off to," the purple-haired woman said as she walked over to the table. She raised one eyebrow to Rika who nodded, before picking up the refilled glass and downing it herself. She hummed lightly for a moment before putting it back on the table, top down.

"Ho ho! Looks like the lady's got game after all!" Revy laughed. "Y'all through already?" she asked as Rock walked up.

"Didn't take long," he replied. "It's a good deal for everyone and I'll handle the rest from here on out."

"Well then, let me show you out," Eda said. She led them to the door and opened it…to find a big man with a scar on his face standing there.

"Um, Mr. Boris?" Rock said in surprise.

The man looked over the group, then focused on the three Japanese before speaking. "You need to come with us," he said as he stepped to the side to allow them to exit. "The Kapitan needs to speak with you."

"Fuck; the Russians are here," Revy muttered as she looked out to see half a dozen more Slavic men, several carrying AK-74 rifles.

"What's this…" Rika started to ask as Rock stepped in front of her.

"May I speak with you for a moment, Mr. Boris?" the salaryman asked.

The man called Boris nodded and stepped away with Rock in tow. After a minute or two, Rock returned.

"I'm sorry, but we will need to go with them and meet with their boss. I don't think there will be any problem and we should be able to clear this up quickly."

Rika started to open her mouth again, but Revy shook her head, "Nope, shut it, sis. If they were going to play rough we'd be in body bags by now. Just go with the flow and listen to me and Rock. We know these people, sometimes we work with them, _comprende_?"

Yuriko nodded and said to the big Russian, "We are at your disposal, sir."

Rock held out his hand to Tajima, "Better let me drive this time. I know where we're going and they will feel easier about it."

After glancing at Rika, who nodded yes, the man handed the keys over.

"Let's go see big sis," Revy said as she started for the truck.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be a nice little fill in story, but it has turned into a bit more. LOL! Right now I am looking at five or six chapters at least.

As always, Please Review, Favorite and Follow!


End file.
